<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double（PWP） by Shadow_tota</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680265">Double（PWP）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_tota/pseuds/Shadow_tota'>Shadow_tota</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_tota/pseuds/Shadow_tota</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>借了JLA莱秃的把人分成一红一蓝的枪，把他们分成了布鲁西和布鲁斯，克拉克和卡尔，接着给他们搬了张床告诉他们你们赶紧doi吧不doi变不回去，而因为被分成两个人，因此他们每个人都拥有双份的感知<br/>污言秽语警告，写high了就会ooc警告，4p警告</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Double（PWP）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“卡尔……卡尔……”布鲁西呜咽着张开手，渴望得到他外星男友温暖的拥抱。<br/>
可怜的娇生惯养的哥谭少爷被现在的状况吓坏了，他的床上突然多出了一个带着面罩浑身黑漆漆的家伙和一个穿着老土衬衫架着粗框眼镜的小镇男孩，倒不是说他的床睡不下四个人，只是他想不明白这两个人是从哪儿来的。<br/>
而且他喝多了之后难道连品味都会变得独特么？<br/>
布鲁西可怜兮兮地拽着他外星男友的披风，用那双时刻准备汪上雾气的蓝眼睛寻求着帮助。<br/>
“布鲁西，”卡尔的手指抚上他的脸颊，温柔地将他搂进怀里，“别害怕……”<br/>
没人能抵御光明之子给予的爱抚，即便是睡遍五大洲的哥谭宝贝也不行，布鲁西着迷地看着那双澄澈水蓝的眼睛，仰起脖子主动递上了自己柔软的唇瓣。<br/>
床上的另外两人不约而同的大声咳嗽以打断这场即将无法阻止的激情。<br/>
卡尔盯着布鲁西近在咫尺的玫瑰色红唇，暗自骂了一句该死，无可奈何地转头看向已经溜到床边的克拉克和布鲁斯。<br/>
毕竟谁都无法沐浴在“蝙蝠侠不赞同的目光”中做爱，会有终身心理阴影的。<br/>
“布鲁斯……”卡尔的声音有些嘶哑，他拧着眉头提醒道，“我们都知道该如何恢复原状。”<br/>
天知道他是怎么从那个下巴里看出来布鲁斯的不满的，但布鲁斯的确非常不满的用下巴指了指尽量降低自己所有存在感的小镇男孩，“可他不知道。”<br/>
突然被全场关注的克拉克紧紧的扒着床尾的栏杆，差点因为大脑窒息而休克死亡。<br/>
无奈地看了一眼怀中笑得花枝乱颤的布鲁西，卡尔扶着额，沉默了一会，言简意赅地解释道，“克拉克，你得操他。”<br/>
克拉克几乎翻个白眼昏厥过去。<br/>
“你再说下去他真的要被吓死了，”布鲁斯低沉的声音阻止了卡尔接下来更为劲爆的发言，转头看向克拉克，难以启齿地咬着牙道，“但超人说的没错，你得操我……”接着他飞快地补充了一句，“或者我操你。”<br/>
“Hey！”卡尔大声提出抗议，“布鲁斯你不能趁人之危！”<br/>
布鲁斯冷冷地瞪了他一眼，“先把你的手从布鲁西的屁股上拿下来再说话。”<br/>
突然被点名的布鲁西不满地反驳，“你怎么能这么说，是我让卡尔放在上面的！”<br/>
卡尔带着不怀好意的笑容对布鲁斯耸耸肩，满脸写着“你看这不是我趁人之危是你自己允许的”，而布鲁斯的脸上则写满了“恨铁不成钢”。<br/>
布鲁西饶有兴趣地看着床尾两个动都不动的木头人，直到环着卡尔的胳膊有些酸涩才把身子坐直，树袋熊般的攀在他的身上，薄唇微启，热气轻轻呼在卡尔的耳边。<br/>
卡尔和克拉克同时抖动了一下，克拉克紧紧捂住左耳，脸涨得通红。<br/>
这次轮到布鲁斯饶有兴趣了，他撑在床上的胳膊向克拉克的方向动了动，“你们拥有相同的感觉?”不给卡尔反应的机会便伸手掐上了克拉克结实的胸肌，然后满意地听见另一头毫无防备的超人的呼痛声。<br/>
“布鲁斯……”卡尔叹了口长气，揉着布鲁西送到手边的绵软屁股，用了几分力道，余光瞥见床尾的布鲁斯有那么一瞬间软了腰，勾起笑容，“你总是这样，伤敌八百自损一千。”<br/>
“Hey，卡尔……”布鲁西有些不满于自己的男友在床上与别人调情，即使那个人是另一个自己也不行，哥谭宝贝的吸引力怎么可以输给那种黑黢黢的家伙。<br/>
他细声细语的在超人耳边呼唤着他的名字，直到卡尔的视线中全是自己，他柔顺地打开自己的膝盖，面对男友跨坐着，上半身挺直，双手搭在卡尔的肩上歪着头向他索吻。<br/>
卡尔沉溺在那双无辜的蓝眼睛里，无限温柔地舔吻上那两瓣薄薄的唇肉，舌头探进对方的口中，轻易地捉住了布鲁西的那条，拉奥在上他甚至还记得布鲁西的舌头是嫩粉色的，这宝贝浑身都该死的是粉色的。<br/>
寂静的房间里两人唇舌纠缠的水声显得格外明显，克拉克现在宛如聚众看A片一般的不自在，尤其是他的手里总能感受到并不应该感受到的肌肤的滑嫩。<br/>
他偷偷地看了一眼身边的布鲁斯，和对方撞了个正着，尴尬的准备移开视线，手指却被温暖所包围，他有些惊讶地看过去，布鲁斯没有看他，只是用手掌拢住了克拉克的食指，然后用一惯低沉沙哑的声音仿若公事公办般地开口，“你可以做你想做的，克拉克。”<br/>
克拉克有些僵硬的回握住他的手，结结巴巴地开口说了他今天的第一句话，“那你可以，把面罩摘下来吗？”<br/>
布鲁斯很是利落地摘下了蝙蝠侠的面具，露出了和卡尔怀里那个甜蜜宝贝相同的俊脸，只是他漂亮的蓝眼睛里没有雾气也没有无辜，更多的是冷静和理智。<br/>
克拉克看得有些发愣。<br/>
“哇哦，”布鲁西被自己不用换气的外星男友吻得七荤八素，好不容易喘过气来找到机会揶揄，“你们打算在我的床上谈恋爱吗？已经开始牵手了?天啊你们进度真快，需要我给你们投影一部电影然后准备爆米花和小甜饼吗？这样的话你们大概明年就能滚上床啦……卡尔！他用蝙蝠镖丢我！”<br/>
卡尔看着那枚狠狠扎进墙里的还闪着光的蝙蝠镖倒吸口气，抱紧了布鲁西，“布鲁斯，你不能因为自己嘴毒而打算杀了自己。”<br/>
布鲁斯冷哼一声环起胳膊，“娇气，我连他的头发丝都没碰到。”<br/>
布鲁西哼了一声，似乎很有气度地不打算再搭理这个黑漆漆的家伙，抬手绕着卡尔额前的小卷毛，纵容他开始拉扯自己本就不怎么牢固的丝绸睡衣。<br/>
“卡尔……”布鲁西的声音如同含了蜜一般甜腻，微微下垂的眼睛就像是只被欺负了的小狗，卡尔从来拒绝不了这样的眼神，在这时候布鲁西就算是想毁灭世界他都会仔细地考虑。<br/>
“怎么了宝贝？”卡尔柔声问道。<br/>
“他们，”布鲁西的指尖向床尾轻点，“从进度来看真的会拖到明年。”<br/>
“所以?”卡尔看着笑容逐渐肆意的布鲁西，突然想起了一件事，布鲁斯·韦恩无论是哪个状态都从来不会是盏省油的灯，他有种不详的预感。<br/>
布鲁西宝贝轻眨了下眼睛，抿着嘴展开一个诱人的笑，“所以，我要去帮帮他们。”<br/>
卡尔眼睁睁看着布鲁西手脚并用地爬到了布鲁斯面前，蜻蜓点水般的吻在了布鲁斯的唇上，布鲁斯震惊到失去了条件反射的推开。<br/>
“哇哦，和自己接吻，真刺激。”布鲁西舔了舔唇，有些挑剔的左右打量起布鲁斯，“但你没有我好看。”<br/>
扔下了还在原地发懵的布鲁斯，布鲁西又爬到了浑身僵硬的克拉克身上，笑嘻嘻地捏了捏他小腹的肌肉，“Hey, my boy……”见他毫无反应便自顾自的扔了他脸上老土的黑框眼镜，“真是难看的眼镜。”<br/>
卡尔在他身后闷闷地解释，“事实上这是氪星技术，可以帮助我隐瞒……”<br/>
“哦这样啊，”布鲁西飞快的打断他并毫无歉意的道，“真是抱歉，但我已经把它扔了。”<br/>
……蝙蝠侠永远是正确的。卡尔委屈的想着。<br/>
而克拉克也终于回过神来，手足无措地摇晃着自己的胳膊，小心地碰上布鲁西的肩膀又如同触电一般弹开，“哦，韦恩先生，您这，这是，我，额……”<br/>
布鲁西笑得几乎能吵醒在一楼睡觉的阿福，扭头对着卡尔和布鲁斯眨眼，“我喜欢他，他是我的了，你们俩搞吧。”<br/>
卡尔有一种似绿非绿的心情十分复杂，而布鲁斯默默地远离了这个没什么下线的布鲁西，主动地贴着超人坐下。<br/>
布鲁斯的体温隔着制服传递给卡尔，比起玩遍世界的花花公子的适应良好，一惯严谨沉稳的蝙蝠侠显然怎么也无法在这样的情景下放松肌肉。<br/>
卡尔看着紧张地连手指都攥紧的布鲁斯，怜爱又兴奋，“想接吻吗？”搂过布鲁斯的肩膀，凑在他耳边吹气试图帮他放松下来。<br/>
布鲁斯缩缩脖子略带了少许的无措，但蝙蝠侠的骄傲不允许他在任何地方哪怕是床上示弱，危险地眯起眼睛，布鲁斯半是调情半是挑衅地挑着眉，用气音呼出，“Try me……”<br/>
说出去的话泼出去得水，布鲁斯就是咬掉自己的舌头也再收不回刚刚那两个单词了，他脸红的能滴血，浑身僵硬的依着卡尔的动作被搬到那双结实有力的腿上。<br/>
他们上床的次数和他们拯救世界的次数几乎一样多，卡尔太知道该如何讨男友的欢心，轻车熟路地吻上布鲁斯送上门的喉结，张开嘴用犬齿细细地磨着那块精巧脆弱的凸起。<br/>
布鲁斯轻声哼哼带着喉结都微微震动，抬手抓上卡尔脑后的头发，发丝从指缝中穿过，他报复性的用了些力气的去拉扯却没得到什么反应。<br/>
钢铁之躯当然不会在意自家男友小猫似的抓挠。布鲁斯有些泄气，伸开腿，由原本的跪坐改为跨坐，晃了晃腰示意这个沉迷于啃自己脖子的男人可以来脱他的制服了。<br/>
卡尔两眼放光的摸上了布鲁斯藏在腰间的暗扣，暗扣上带锁，是指纹的，拉奥在上，那天布鲁斯当着他的面把他的指纹作为密码输进去的时候，他差一点就飞去北极把孤独堡垒整个端起来捐给韦恩集团了。<br/>
黑色的紧身皮革并不是很好脱，大部分时间卡尔会失去耐心的把它直接撕开。但今天他却十分乐于和自己的男友玩慢慢脱衣服的小游戏。<br/>
他两只手抓在制服裤子，对，蝙蝠侠的制服是分衣服和裤子的，的上端用力向下拉，以解放那两瓣挺翘柔软的臀肉。<br/>
布鲁斯的胳膊向后撑在床上，抬起腰和屁股方便卡尔的动作，但皮革拧在身上的感觉的确不怎么好，他用膝盖顶了顶卡尔的大腿希望他的动作温柔点。<br/>
布鲁斯浑身上下遍布着蝙蝠侠的伤口，结了痂又重新长出的皮肤总归不会太过平整，摸起来并没有那么舒适，但唯独屁股保留着哥谭宝贝应有的滑嫩。<br/>
卡尔腾出只手顺着布鲁斯的腰线一路向下捏上那团他垂涎甚久的挺翘。布鲁斯被这突然到来的温暖厚实的触感刺激得腰眼发软。<br/>
卡尔的手掌很大，一只手就足够把布鲁斯的屁股捏圆搓扁，这让布鲁斯有些生气，张嘴去咬他的肩膀，卡尔赶紧放软了那里的肌肉以防止韦恩少爷金贵的牙啃上块钢板。<br/>
还没等布鲁斯泄愤地用劲咬下去，身子里强烈的异物感让他瞬间软了下去，他伸手抓住卡尔的胳膊，忿忿不平地瞪着他来表达自己对他犯规的不满。<br/>
然而无辜被瞪卡尔满脸不明所以，仍旧保持着一手捏他的屁股一手脱他的裤子的状态。<br/>
布鲁斯看着他忙碌的两只手，突然清醒过来，该死被卡尔撩拨的七荤八素，他居然把床尾的两个人给忘得一干二净。<br/>
和蝙蝠侠又紧又硬的皮革制服比起来，布鲁西身上宽松柔软的丝绸睡袍几乎根本不用费心，仅仅只是往克拉克身上磨蹭了两下便松散的不像话。<br/>
布鲁西捧起克拉克摘下老土眼镜后如同希腊神祇般俊美的脸，贪婪的把自己所看到的一切牢牢印在脑海里，他顾不上睡袍滑落后裸露在外的肩头，撒娇似的蹭上克拉克的脸颊，“抱抱我……”<br/>
精神上还保持着处男之身的克拉克哪里经历过这样的刺激，胳膊机械地环在布鲁西的窄腰上一动不敢动。<br/>
布鲁西捏着他的脸强迫他看向自己，“你不喜欢我?”语气里又委屈又可怜，活像只被人踢了一脚的小狗。<br/>
克拉克疯狂摇头。<br/>
“那你为什么不摸摸我?”布鲁西拉着克拉克的手去解开睡袍的衣带，带着他向里面磨蹭自己细嫩的皮肤。<br/>
克拉克起先只是被动的随着布鲁西的动作磨擦，尝到了甜头后便无师自通的学会了主动探索。<br/>
他尝试着去触碰布鲁西胸前两颗粉色的肉粒，布鲁西仰着头抱住他的脖子毫不掩饰的呻吟出声。<br/>
淫靡的叫声惹得小镇男孩有些害羞，他缩着头小声唤他，“韦，韦恩先生……”<br/>
“是布鲁西……”布鲁西微启着唇小口呼吸，眨了眨眼睛纠正道。<br/>
“布，布鲁西……”克拉克结结巴巴地跟着重复，“我要是弄疼您了您要及时告诉我。”<br/>
“亲爱的，”布鲁西凑过去吻了吻他的嘴角，“我还没有那么脆弱，别太紧张。”<br/>
克拉克深吸口气鼓足了勇气，开始从额头细细啄吻起布鲁西，顺着他纤长的脖颈舔咬轻吻，布鲁西的喘息愈来愈急促，直到这个小镇男孩竟大胆的叼住了他一侧的乳头。<br/>
“啊……”布鲁西的呻吟绵长发颤，手掌下意识地抵在了克拉克的额头上把他向外推，但他的动作除了让自己的乳头被拉扯的有些疼痛之外没有任何的作用。<br/>
“小混蛋。”布鲁西双眼迷离晕晕乎乎地握上拳头落在克拉克的胸膛上。<br/>
哥谭宝贝的拳头软绵绵不痛不痒，比起拒绝更像是在调情，克拉克试图回想起自己婴幼儿时期的动作，不怎么熟练的吮吸着那颗逐渐硬挺的肉粒。<br/>
“克拉克……克拉克……”布鲁西呼吸局促，想要逃离这份怪异的快感，却被对方按在自己背上的大手禁锢住一动都动不了，只能呜咽地呼唤着他的名字。<br/>
克拉克的唇舌流连在布鲁西的胸口，轮流照顾着布鲁西的两粒粉嫩，布鲁西抱着他的脖颈高昂着头，连脚趾都紧紧蜷缩着，津液来不及咽下，只能顺着呻吟一同淌出。<br/>
被人牢牢掌握在手心的感觉很不好，非常不好，布鲁西晃动小腿敲打上克拉克的背来表示自己的不满和气愤。<br/>
“布鲁西?”克拉克从他的胸前抬起头，不给他表达的机会，气喘吁吁地握住他的后脑勺，几乎粗暴地碾上了他的唇。<br/>
布鲁西呻吟一声，毫无防备的被这个按道理还是个处男的小镇男孩撬开了牙齿，温热的舌头不讲道理地伸进他的口中卷上他的软舌搅动。<br/>
小镇男孩需要呼吸。<br/>
布鲁西趁着克拉克放开他喘气的时间感谢了一下，卡尔怎么说来着，拉奥。<br/>
“布鲁西……布鲁西……”克拉克咬上他的耳朵，喃喃地唤着他的名字，低沉沙哑的声音一声一声叫软了布鲁西的身子，他勉强地攀着克拉克的肩膀，双腿都打着颤。<br/>
“你得教教我……”克拉克去捕捉布鲁西四处躲闪的视线，那双澄澈蔚蓝的眼睛里写满了诚恳，“教教我，我该怎么办……我不会……”<br/>
被完全掌握主动权让布鲁西恼火又无奈，嗔怒地瞪了他一眼，终于还是在无辜狗狗眼的攻击中败下阵来。<br/>
“给我一根手指。”他咬着牙道。<br/>
克拉克乖乖递上了自己的右手，惊呼地看着布鲁西含进他的中指。<br/>
布鲁西舔的很认真，直到确保这根手指的每个角落都沾上了他的唾液，才跪坐好直起身子，带着克拉克的右手向自己身后探去。<br/>
“Be gentle……”布鲁西带着他的手指摸索上了那个紧致的小口，闭上眼睛不再动作。<br/>
再傻的人也能明白接下来该做些什么。<br/>
克拉克的手指轻轻抚上那个小口，许久未被触碰过的地方瑟缩着拒绝异物地侵入。克拉克知道强行进入只会弄伤这个娇生惯养的少爷，于是伸出另一只手拍着他的背，在他耳边安抚着说别怕，一边等着布鲁西的身体为他放松下来。<br/>
没有等太久，布鲁西的后穴就开始懂得微微打开去吞吃克拉克的指尖。克拉克被他紧致湿热的小口咬的头皮发麻几乎失去理智，偏偏这人不知好歹的拼命往他身上贴。<br/>
克拉克的中指被钢笔磨出的老茧蹭在布鲁西软嫩敏感的肉壁上，勾弄得他又疼又爽，比起轻拿轻放式的性爱，这种带着疼痛的体验反而更能引起他的快感。布鲁斯神情复杂地转头看着浪叫连连的布鲁西，扭了扭腰，身子里的疼痛和异物感依旧很重，天知道这个宝贝怎么能爽成这样。<br/>
眼见着克拉克只草草伸进两根手指便被布鲁西哄骗着要直接提枪进去，布鲁斯倒吸一口凉气从枕头下抽出一管润滑液，用扔蝙蝠镖的准头砸在了克拉克的脑门上。<br/>
布鲁斯愤怒地吼道，“看看你那根铁棒子！该死的你打算杀了他吗？”<br/>
克拉克被砸的从布鲁西宝贝的甜蜜陷阱里晕晕乎乎地爬出来，抬头看了眼怒火中烧的布鲁斯，心虚地缩了缩脖子，不再理会耳边一声甜过一声的请求，拾起润滑液挤在手上重新开始扩张。<br/>
而卡尔也趁着布鲁斯分神，顺利地把他的裤子脱到大腿根，紧身的皮革挤得两团浑圆的臀肉高高翘着，一副任人摆布的可怜模样。<br/>
连自己都很少触碰的地方被拿捏在手里揉搓拍打，布鲁斯羞得不敢看人，只能两只手扒在对方的领口垂着头咽下呻吟。<br/>
卡尔爱死了爱人作为蝙蝠侠时的矜持自守，越是这样越能激起他凌辱的欲望，他凑到布鲁斯耳边轻声说起平日里根本说不出口的下流话。<br/>
“小屁股都被拍红了，真可怜，是想要老公揉揉么……别瞪我，布鲁斯，你喜欢这样，每次我用力拍你你里面都能发大水，根本用不着润滑都能操进你的小肚子……小浪穴一收一缩地等着老公呢是不是?看着布鲁西被操你馋的厉害对不对?淫荡的小东西。”<br/>
卡尔低沉沙哑的声音对于现在的布鲁斯无疑是最好的催情药，他被打得有些迷糊了，再加上后穴里一阵一阵不属于他的扩张的快感和卡尔不同于平时的粗暴口吻，让他的眼泪控制不住地砸在了超人的制服上。<br/>
卡尔几乎是在布鲁斯眼泪掉下来的瞬间噤了声，他飞快的自我反省认为是他玩得太过火了，他手忙脚乱地拭去了布鲁斯沾在睫毛上的泪珠，笨拙地搓着手结结巴巴地道歉。<br/>
完全领会错意思。<br/>
布鲁斯气得想翻白眼，等了半天不见卡尔的下一步动作，只能咬牙切齿地咒骂，“你那根外星铁棍是不顶用了吗！”<br/>
卡尔被骂的愣了一下，似乎终于领会到了男友的真正意思但又不是很确定，犹豫着开口问，“你喜欢这样?”<br/>
手指毫无预警地突然进入逼出了布鲁斯一声短促的呻吟，他仰起头盯着卡尔那双蔚蓝的眼睛，鼻子轻哼了几声表示自己还算满意。<br/>
但另一头的布鲁西显然非常不满意，他仗着自己被克拉克箍着腰掉不下去，挥着双臂大喊，“你强迫克拉克用润滑液，但卡尔连口水都没用！你这个控制狂！独裁暴君！”<br/>
布鲁斯没空哥谭宝贝软绵绵的喊骂，正忙着适应卡尔的第三根手指，他用脚后跟敲了敲超人的背催促他尽快换上真家伙。<br/>
卡尔抽出手指，低垂着眼睛去看那个玫瑰色的小洞慢慢收缩合拢，布鲁斯恼怒地去捂他的眼睛却被抓住手扣着脑袋来了一记不应该属于氪星男孩技术范围的法式热吻。<br/>
炙热粗大的硬物顶开他的穴口，再多次的被操开布鲁斯也习惯不了这个，他想大口喘气却正被不用呼吸的超人堵着唇舌，只能狠狠抓上他的头发，从喉咙里发出无法抑制地呻吟。<br/>
卡尔的动作缓慢但坚定，不愿意给布鲁斯任何喘息的机会，直到对方涨红了脸皱着眉推他的胸肌，声音发抖地说，“Hey……卡尔，你得，你，你得让我歇歇我需要一点时间……”<br/>
殷红的穴口被他的巨物撑得几乎透明，卡尔的眼神温柔又深情，他吻上布鲁斯的额头，声音却不容拒绝，“就剩一点了，待会再给你时间好吗？”<br/>
“不不不不不行……啊……”<br/>
布鲁斯在被完全顶入时有一瞬间的失神，他原本死死抓在卡尔脑袋上的手也软绵绵的耷拉下来，他的眼前一片空白，浑身上下唯一还存在的感觉就是他屁股里含着的这根滚烫的氪星性器。<br/>
超人从不食言。<br/>
卡尔将阴茎完全埋入那个他日思夜想的屁股之后确实没再动作，而是给他如今像条濒死的鱼般软塌塌瘫在他身上的男友一点喘息的时间，甚至心情好到拍着布鲁斯的背断断续续地哼歌来等待他的开机重启。<br/>
当然，崩溃得自然不止是布鲁斯。<br/>
被巨物充实撑满的感觉同样刺激得布鲁西尖叫哭喊，膝盖软得撑不住他本人的重量只能摔在克拉克怀里，他泪眼婆娑地哀求道，“给我，克拉克，给我……求你……”<br/>
克拉克对于布鲁西被别的男人抢先占用，即使只是感觉上，即使这个别的男人其实也是他自己，感到颇为愤怒，他挑衅地瞪了一眼卡尔，双手托起布鲁西的屁股，将那个被充分润滑过的小口对准自己胀得发紫的阴茎，然后放开了手。<br/>
湿润柔软的小穴没有任何阻碍地吞吃进克拉克尺寸惊人的炙热，而布鲁西生理性的眼泪也断了线般地流个不停，双倍的快感对于他来说实在太过了，他除了张着嘴呼吸和流泪之外什么都做不了，像极个被摆弄坏了的娃娃。<br/>
而卡尔抱着逐渐恢复意识的布鲁斯下床站起来，布鲁斯惊恐地发现这个动作让那根他本就吞吃困难的阴茎在他体内进的更深，他挣扎着摆动着推腿企图逃开，却无济于事。<br/>
卡尔抓着布鲁斯的腿，如同摆弄一只大型的娃娃般讲他的身子扭过来面朝外。这个如同给小孩把尿的姿势让布鲁斯有些接受不能，但炙热的肉棒在他体内转动所带来的快感实在太过，一时间他除了歪着头喘气之外什么都做不了。<br/>
布鲁西伏在克拉克身上无法看见这幕，但小镇男孩却把这尽收眼底，他和卡尔对望一眼，瞬间理解了他想要做什么。<br/>
克拉克拍了拍布鲁西的背轻声道，“抓紧。”<br/>
布鲁西无力地哼哼，直到被摆成和布鲁斯一样的姿势，睡遍五大洲的哥谭王子终于反应过来这两个混蛋想要干什么。<br/>
他惊叫着在克拉克身上扑腾，蓝色的眼睛无辜可怜，但克拉克似乎已经有所免疫，脚步坚定的朝卡尔的方向走过去。<br/>
韦恩家的床虽然大，但毕竟也是床，走不了两步，布鲁斯被大腿处滑嫩的触感唤醒，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，在距离自己不到一拳的位置看见了布鲁西潮红的脸。<br/>
布鲁西的腿被强行抬起架在自己的腿上，而他为了不让自己掉下去，只能借着卡尔托着他屁股的动作把腿夹在克拉克的腰上，他回不了头，只能恶狠狠的瞪着克拉克。<br/>
但克拉克显然完全没有往他的脸上看，而是勾着脖子目不转睛地盯着他和布鲁西的中间。<br/>
两根粉色长直的性器挺立着，羞答答地触碰在一起，时不时从头部吐出透明的黏液，画面淫靡漂亮。<br/>
布鲁西已经失去了哭喊的力气，下巴乖乖地搭在布鲁斯的肩头，随着克拉克在他身子里顶撞的动作，身前的小东西轻轻摩擦着布鲁斯的性器。<br/>
布鲁斯的空出只手去摸布鲁西的阴茎，布鲁西轻哼一声，被克拉克拍了下屁股，“放松。”<br/>
总体来说，布鲁西的身体和布鲁斯是一样的，布鲁斯自然非常了解他自己的敏感位置，他的手指轻轻剥开布鲁西龟头处的包皮，露出里面手感细嫩得像绸缎的头部，手掌包住来回揉搓，等到布鲁西昂起头张着嘴无声尖叫，便只伸一根手指，在那个正淌着水的小洞上磨蹭，甚至企图把指尖伸进去。<br/>
布鲁西哑着嗓子尖叫，两条腿直发抖，下意识地夹紧了屁股，逼出克拉克和卡尔同时的一声闷哼。<br/>
“布鲁斯……”卡尔叹着气低声唤他，“永远学不乖?”他抓着布鲁斯的屁股狠狠往自己的阴茎上一撞，布鲁斯绵长的呻吟甚至来不及收住。<br/>
那根滚烫的硕大上的青筋狰狞，在布鲁斯体内跳动，把他的肉穴撑得满满的，布鲁斯因为承受过太多次，他甚至能记住这根阴茎的形状。<br/>
卡尔还是舍不得欺负这只蝙蝠欺负得太狠，稍微拔出一些之后重新慢慢的顶回去，一点一点地让这个矜持高傲的小穴主动为他打开，把他吃进最深的地方。<br/>
“卡尔……”<br/>
突然被熟悉却又不熟悉的软糯甜腻的声音呼唤，卡尔从布鲁斯美妙的小穴中清醒过来，抬头去看声音的主人，布鲁西。<br/>
布鲁西脸上带着被狠狠宠爱过的饕足和红晕，冲着他闭上眼睛，“你弄疼我了，你得补偿……”<br/>
卡尔叼住那张红润甜蜜的小嘴，控制着力道的啃咬，而克拉克却只是在布鲁斯的额头印上一个又暖又轻的吻。布鲁斯抬眼看他，盯着那张笑起来极净天真的脸，叹息着跟上去蜻蜓点水的吻了吻他的唇，“My boy……”<br/>
两根氪星铁棍该死持久，布鲁斯和布鲁西的面前早已射的一片狼藉，原本嫩粉的头部被两个恶趣味的男人揉搓又红又肿甚至可怜巴巴地吐出了丁点黄色的尿液。两人被操得“克拉克”“卡尔”的乱叫一通，根本分不清屁股里的到底是谁的东西。<br/>
骄傲自持的蝙蝠侠的制服也被撕的破破烂烂挂在他的身上。<br/>
卡尔抱紧了如今滚到他怀里的布鲁西，咬着他的耳垂道，“宝贝接好了。”滚烫的精液灌进布鲁西宝贝娇贵的肚子里。<br/>
氪星精液又热又多，撑得布鲁西呜呜地缩在卡尔怀里哭，边哭边嘶哑地喃喃自语，“坏了，要坏了……”<br/>
卡尔在他耳边笑，趁着他神志不清逗他，“坏不了的，你还要给我生孩子呢……”<br/>
布鲁西果然震惊地睁大眼睛，哭哭啼啼的说不要生孩子，卡尔憋着笑去摸他的肚子。<br/>
布鲁斯看着一被内射就没脑子的布鲁西翻了个白眼，威胁身上的小记者，“你敢射进来这个月你工资就别想要了。”<br/>
小记者很怂地缩着脑袋，在布鲁斯的身子里乱捅一阵，抵在那粒又软又小的凸起上，颇为无辜的问，“韦恩先生，这是您的前列腺吗？”<br/>
“你要干什……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”<br/>
克拉克抵着布鲁斯脆弱的腺体，浇上了自己的精液，布鲁斯爽得眼泪直流，张着嘴来不及咽下津液，自尊和骄傲半点不剩哭叫着求他快点结束。<br/>
两个可怜的韦恩含着一屁股氪星精液，几乎同时两眼发黑的晕了过去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>次日——————————————————<br/>
韦恩先生满身红痕的对着悬空跪在床边的超人，勾起一个迷人的微笑。<br/>
“你不仅这个月的工资别想要，这个月你也休想踏进韦恩庄园半步！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>